Riptide
by The Invisible Enchantress
Summary: What will happen when Percy loses Riptide? What will happen when one girl finds it. Reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me. I have two things to say**

**One: This is not a Fic about Riptide and Annabeths Hat. As funny as those are, they're weird. Why does Riptide have a name and Annabeths hat doesn't**

**Two: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Losing Riptide<p>

Percy's POV

I couldn't believe that it could happen.

I was told that I couldn't lose it, but I did. You must be confused.

Heres what happened.

_Three hours ago_

I was on my date with Annabeth. She was going to stay at my place for a while. We where having so much fun

We where going to the movies, some cool action movie.

"This is what I like about you," I whisper to her

"What's that seaweed brain," she says

"That you're not that girl that drags me into a stupid romantic comedy," I say

She smiles, we lean in to kiss.

Than I hear something, like a hiss.

I turn around. "What was that?" I ask

Annabeth nods. We leave the room. I look out. I see a giant snake. It's doing that thing where it wraps it's prey and squeezes it. The snake is doing the same thing to a thirteen year old girl, with blonde hair and terrified green eyes.

Anabeth see's it to, "Python," she says. She takes out her knife.

I uncap Riptide. "Lets get that kid out of there," I say

The poor kid is screaming her head off. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" she says "What is going on!"

I yell at the snake "Hey, rat-face." I say

It turns around and hisses.

"Perssseussss Jackssssson," it says "time to die."

"Bring it on mouse-breath," I challenge.

I run up the stairs with Annabeth. The snake follows us.

We get up to the top floor. I threaten it with my sword. "Do you honesssstly think that sssscaresssss me?" it taunts. It flicks Riptide away with its tail.

I check my pocket, Riptide isn't there. I was defenseless.

Annabeth gets in the way and stabs the snake. It turns into dust. I check my pocket again, Riptide still isn't there.

I run downstairs. I try to find Riptide. It isn't down here.

"I lost Riptide," I say

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey, Percy is here**

**Percy: Where is Riptide?**

**Me: You lost it.**

**Percy: That's dumb, it always appears in my pocket. I can't lose it**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Fine, she's not Rick Riordan.**

**Me: Now, lets find out what happened to your pen.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: What Happened to Riptide<p>

Max's POV

I was waiting in line to get some popcorn for Prissy.

Her real name is Prisscilla, but everyone called her Prissy.

I was wearing a hat to hold back my long brown hair.

Prissy had her blonde hair in pigtails. As usual.

"I need to use the bathroom," I say "Prissy, stay here."

She nods "Okay Max," she says, I see a glint in her green eyes.

"Don't. Cause. Trouble." I say "What do you mean Max?" Prissy says, looking innocent, she couldn't fool a preschooler.

She was prone to make trouble.

Once, I left her alone in the kitchen with a bowl of Jello and some forks. When I came back, Jello was everywhere.

I walked into the ladies room. I used the bathroom.

I saw a girl talking on her pink iPhone, something about shoes. I tried to put up with it, than it was too much.

"Shut up," I mutter

The girl gets up and leaves "Freak," she says

I sigh, I hated girls like that. That will be my sister in a few short years.

She was already a girly-girl. I was a tomboy.

I had brown frizzy hair and grey eyes. I took after my mother, who supposedly died years ago.

Prissy also took after her mother, who wasn't mine, she was a cute thing with Barbie blonde hair, freckles, and green eyes. I only have dads hair.

I hear Prissy shriek.

I run out of the bathroom. I see a giant snake holding Prissy. It was squeezing the life out of her, she was wiggling away.

My mouth drops.

I scream. Nobody notices.

I couldn't move.

I saw a teenager, about two years older than me (I'm fourteen, so sixteen)

He had black hair and sea green eyes. He was holding a sword.

Another girl, about the same age, with blonde hair and grey eyes.

They lead the snake away, it lets go of Prissy.

When the snake is gone, Prissy is looking at me.

"What happened?" I said

"It came into the room and tried to grab me," she said "I was so scared. I want to go home."

I nod.

We walk out of the building, "_Maxine Wright_," I hear a voice say. I look down, I see something laying on the streets.

It was a pen.

I look at it

"Maaaaax," says Prissy

I pick up the pen. It seemed to call to me.

I couldn't just leave it there.

"Lets go," I say

* * *

><p><strong>Percy: So some girl has it?<strong>

**Me: Yea, but you're not supposed to know**

**Percy: Oh, well don't forget to reveiw**

**Me: Thanx Percy, have a digital cookie.**

**Percy: (::) I am happy :-)**

**Ω**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I wish I had a witty way to tell the story, oh well**

**I own nothing, BTW- this was based off of a character that Nobody2012 gave me. Thanx for that Nobody2012**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Blake Ryan<p>

Blake's POV

I was going to Max's house, she asked for me to come over. I rub my necklace. It was really a hammer, the charm turns into a hammer. My mother gave to me. I was the demigod son of Heaphetus. The greek god of smithing. I found out two summers ago. My sister was the same, she was always good with her hands.

I met Max in the second grade. I close my eyes and remember the day that I met Max

{Flashback}

_I was sitting down by the playground. Just sitting there, doing nothing. Then I heard some girl say "Freak!"_

_I walk up to a small corner in the playground. _

_I see a red head, also known as Ariel, and a few of her friends picking on one girl with brown hair and grey eyes that was sitting on the swing. "You are so weird," says Ariel "do you actually think that you'll make friends?"_

_At the time, Max was a shy little thing. She just nodded her head meekly._

_"What a LOSER." says Ariel_

_Ariel pushed Max to the ground. I saw her hit her head against something. I kept seeing blood coming out of her head. I run up to her and help her up. I see blood rushing out of her head. She had tears in her eyes, "Ow," she said "that hurt."_

_"MRS. JHONSON," I say_

_The recess supervisor comes up to me and says "What is wrong Blake?"_

_"Max slipped," Ariel fibbed`"and she hit her head."_

_"LIAR!" I say "You pushed her and then she hit her head."_

_"He's right," says some other kid_

_"I saw it," said someone else_

_"All right," said Mrs. Jhonson "Ariel, go to the office. Blake, take Max to the nurse."_

_I walk Max up to the nurse. She gets her head treated._

_Max looks at me and says "I'm Maxine, you can call me Max. Thanks,for helping me."_

_"Ariel is a meanie-pants," I say "she deserved it."_

_After that, we where friends._

{Flashback ends}

But, I wanted to be more than friends. That sounded so cheesy. I decided that tonight, I am going to tell her that I was a demigod. I remembered the night that I found out that I was a demigod.

{Another Flashback}

_I was ten years old. I had my friend, Grover, over. He had curly brown hair and dark brow eyes. Grover had some muscular disease that made him wear crutches. He can't walk very well, but he can run fast._

_He had some crutches on. He was sitting on a chair._

_I looked at my necklace, it had a charm with a hammer on it. My mom gave it to me when I was eight. I started to rub it._

_"Umm, Blake," said Grover_

_I felt something heavy in my hands. I looked down at my hands, I saw a giant hammer. My eyes open as wide as saucers._

_Grover stood up and said "Be careful, Blake."_

_His shoe falls off. I see a hoof, I look at the shoe. It has styrofoam in it so that his hoof would stay in place. I screamed_

_"MOOOOOOOOOM!" I yell _

_My mother came out of the room. Her brown hair was a mess. And her eyes showed concern. I had her hair, dark brown, but it's a bit spiky. I also have her eye shape, oval, but my dads eye color , dark brown. _

_"Look," I said. I pointed to Grovers hoof. "my necklace turned into a hammer. Grover's foot is a hoof. WHAT IS GOING ON?"_

_My mom sighs and explains to me that the greek gods are real and I was a demigod. My necklace was a gift from my father, Heapheatus. I took this all in. "Okay," I say_

_My mom explains to me that I needed to go to a camp called camp half-blood._

_And I have been going there ever since._

{Flashback ends}

I was walking down the street. I see a girl from my class,Naiomi Smith. She stops me "Hey Blake," she says. She is flipping her hair. I hate that.

I roll my eyes, here we go again.

"I am going to a party," she says "do you want to come?"

This was the fifth time time this month.

"I'm going to Max's house," I say

"She is so weird," she says "why don't you come with me?"

"No," I say "buh-bye."

I run to Max's house.

I go up to her apartment. 12-A. I go to her room. Her hair was messy, and her grey eyes where filled with worry.

"Hey Maxie," I say

Max turns to me and says "Blake, something weird happened. Me and Prissy where going to the movies, and then a giant snake attacked Prissy. Some guy and girl came out and lured the snake away. When we left, I found this pen."

She holds out a ballpoint pen.

My eyes widen, that was Riptide. Percy Jacksons pen.

"Was the guy black-haired and green-eyed?" I ask

Max nods.

"And the girl was blonde and grey eyed?" I say

She nods again.

I take the pen and uncap it. A sword pops out. Max's jaw drops to the floor.

"Get Prissy," I say "I'm calling my mom and sister."

Max nods.

I pick up the phone and call Antia , my thirteen year old sister.

"Ant," I say "we need to get to camp."

"Got it," says Ant "I'll tell mom."

I hang up the phone.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>DUHN! DUHN! DUHN!<strong>

**R&R**

**Ω**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wish I had a witty way to tell the disclaimer. Well,**

**I own nothing. Thanx for staying loyal.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Confusion<p>

Max's POV

I got Prissy out of bed. At first she didn't budge, then I bribed her with M&M's.

Works like a charm.

I was so confused, why did Blake have a necklace that turned into a HAMMER. I mean, HOW does that work.

I met up with Blake. Prissy was eating M&M's happily. I saw his little sister, Anita. Ant, for short.

She looked like Blake. Same brown hair, same tan skin, same beautiful brown eyes. Ant was pretty, Blake was handsome.

_"Wait,_" I thought _"did I just think that. My god, what is wrong with me?"_

I knew that I didn't need a boyfriend, my heart wasn't with the program.

I looked at Blake's hammer. That was strange, I saw the pen in his other hand. He handed it to me.

"You need to protect yourself," he said. He puts it in my hand and makes my fingers wrap around it.

My heart skips a beat. I have no idea why. I put the pen in my pocket.

"Where do we go?" I ask

"Camp Half Blood," he said

Blake then explained to us that we where the children of greek gods. And that we needed to be protected.

I called my dad and told him, he said okay.

We all went outside. Blake said that we needed to travel by foot.

I am okay with that, it's not like I'm a creampuff or whatever.

Blake said that we where almost there an hour later.

Prissy and Ant where talking about some TV show. Me and Blake where in front, on the lookout.

"It's up there," he says. He points to a hill. I can see a pine tree at the top. I turn back and see a giant lion with a golden mane. I scream.

Blake turns around and pushes us twards the top. "Stay here," he says when we get to the top.

The thing turns to Blake and pounced him. "BLAKE!" I scream

I run past the pine. The lion turns to me immediately and jumps. I uncap the pen and step back. It missed me, but got my shoe. I raise my Riptide and hit the lion on the head. It seems stunned. I then strangle it. I have no idea how that idea came to mind, it just did.

The lion turns to dust. The only thing left is its mane.I pick it up and run to Blake.

"How did you do that?" he said

"Your welcome," I say sarcastically

"You defeated the Nemean Lion," he said

"Yeah," I said, half listening "Let's get help."

I told him to get up and we walked to the hill. I had lost my sneaker to the lion, so I'm going to need a new one.

Prissy and Ant are looking at us. "Let's go," I say "To the big white house," said Blake. I saw that it was a camp.

We go there. But on the way, Prissy stubs her toe and screams. "OW!"

That wakes everyone up. People get out of their cabins and looks at us. Some guy comes out of the big white house in a shirt. My eyes widen. He had the bottom half of a white horse. A centaur. His horse tail had tail curlers in it.

"What is going on?" says the centaur.

"Chiron, these are my friends." he gestures to me and Prissy "This is Maxine and Prisscilla Wright."

Chiron looks at my foot and says "What has happened to your shoe?"

"I lost it to a lion, it tried to attack Blake." I explain

"That's impossible," said some kid with black hair and green eyes "It's supposed to be far away from here."

I hold up the mane. "That's from the lion," I say "enough proof?"

The kid nods. "Wait," I say"you're that kid from the movies. You saved Prissy."

The kid looks at me and says "Yeah," Then, he gasps.

"What?" I say. Everyone is looking at me and Prissy. I see that Prissy has a dove over her head, like a projection.

I look up, I have an owl.

"Hail Prisscilla Wright, daughter of Aphrodite. And Maxine Wright, daughter of Athena."

* * *

><p><strong>And, scene<strong>

**R&R**

**Ω**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not uploading for...**

**a long time. Anyhow I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

"This is most strange," said Chiron.

Blake, Ant, Prissy, the kid from the movies (his name was Perry, I think) and I all seated at this really big white house.

"Hasnʻt it happened before," I asked "2 kids, same mortal parent, different godly one?"

"Not since I started this camp." said Chiron

"I know itʻs none of my business," said Perry or something "But why did your dad have kids with 2 different women?"

All eyes stared at the kid.

"I mean, did he have a kid with Maxʻs mom first and Prissyʻs mom made herself _look_ like Athena." he asked

My eyebrows furrowed into a monobrow. Prissyʻs eyes were bulging out of her socket. Antʻs eyes shifted across the room. Blake looked like that emoticon (0.o). Chiron just blinked.

This was incredibly awkward.

"Why do you think _any_ of us would _know_ that, Perry?" I asked

"First off, itʻs Percy" said the kid with black hair and green eyes "Second, I was just wondering. Third, did he ever tell you about your mothers."

"No," said Prissy "But he knew that they were different."

"Oh," said Percy "I just made everything awkward."

"No freaking kidding." said Blake.

"Anyhow," I said, taking out the pen "Does anyone know who this belongs to?"

"Me," said Percy, he took the pen out of my hand and placed it in his pocket.

"Howʻd you get it?" he asked

"Found it outside of the movies," I said "You mustʻve dropped it."

"But it always returns to his pocket." said Chiron

"So howʻd it get to Max?" asked Blake

Everyone sat in silence.

"Where did you get the pen?" I asked.

"My dad." said Percy "He gave it to me. It used to belong to Hercules"

"Hercules..." said Ant, her face brightened "I know how you got the pen."

* * *

><p><strong>Iʻll leave it at that.<strong>

**Sorry for the late update. Please review **


End file.
